


Elastic heart

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mention of blood, Mention of wounds, Monochrome, slight fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Set after volume 3.Weiss is at the Schnee mansion, worrying about her friends, when an unexpected guess landed on her balcony.minor monochrome





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened towards the end.
> 
> Also, this is Elastic heart by Sia.

She sighed again. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling, for the thousandth time that night. Weiss Schnee was a stubborn person, usually. But when it came to her father, she would only nod and do what he said and she always hated herself for that. So that night, yet again, lying on her bed, she was staring angrily at the pure-white ceiling, and questioning why she was still there, at the mansion. She always thought of her older sister Winter, how she would be disappointed and hurt if she did leave, and that were enough to convince her to stay. But that night… It was different. Weiss couldn’t tell why, but she felt it.

With a grunt, she sat on the edge of the bed, clutching at her pale-blue nightgown. Slowly, she opened her fist and palmed the fabric against her thigh, feeling the smooth and soft material slip against her skin. She raised her left hand in the air before her, to the level of her head, and looked at it, the back first. She looked at the frail wrist, all the blue trails of the veins climbing up her hand, the slender fingers a little too long for the palm, with the perfectly manicured nails. Then she changed side, facing her palm. She pressed softly with her other hand on the popping vein on her wrist, feeling her pulse. Then, went on to ghost over the pads at the base of each fingers and thumb, slid down the path of the lines on her palm. This, she thought, was a piece of art. The hands, any hands, it could tell what kind of life you had. Those lines mean something, they are there so we remember that we are not here for nothing, she always said to herself. She believed it, with all her might. But ever since Beacon had fallen to the Grimm, she asked herself many times about her role in life, for what did she lived for? Her friends… Her only friends were gone, and she didn’t know what happened to them. Her father wouldn’t let her try to find them, or to go see them once she found them, if she did. She sighed again.

She stood, walking slowly to her bookshelf; maybe some reading would be good. But as she stepped towards the back of the room, she heard a tumble coming from the balcony. She turned on her heels, the huntress in training kicking in. It was probably not a Grimm; the only Grimm attacks in Atlas were in rather large forest, not the Schnee mansion where there were a guard at almost every square feet. So a robber, maybe. They were good, to make it this far, she thought. She walked slowly to her closet, where Myrtenaster was, never losing the window from her sight. As she fished her rapier from the hanging clothes, there was a knock on the window… No, not a knock. More like a rasping sound, like someone tried to knock but wasn’t able to. Following that, to Weiss’s big surprise, a voice.

“Weiss, are you there?”

Despite that the person was panting and the voice was weak, Weiss recognized it. And the glowing amber eyes looking straight at her.

“What on Remnant, Blake?” She whispered with force, letting go of her sword to open the window. “I was about to kill you!”

The faunus was crouching, her right arm held tight against her stomach, and even if her sense of smell wasn’t as developed as Blake’s, Weiss could still smell blood.

“Well,” the lower voice of the dark-haired girl was tense, “someone almost did the job for you.”

Instantly, Weiss’s eyebrows furrowed, and she quickly glanced around them to make sure they were alone. She took the faunus’s left arm and swung it around her shoulders, walking her wounded friend inside. Weighting more than her, Weiss’s frail frame wasn’t able to keep Blake steady enough, and she made a deep growl from the back of her throat, something the smaller girl had never heard, and the faunus’s body started to get limp and heavy.

“Dammit, Blake,” Weiss grunted. “Help me a little!”

The taller girl snorted, panting.

“I’ll have you know, I’m trying not to die, here.”

Slowly, they got inside and Weiss carefully sat the wounded girl down, her back against the wall, before quickly closing the window and pulling the curtains. Walking back, she crouched in front on Blake, trying to peek at the wood.

“What happened? You’re hurt, but how bad is it?”

She frowned, sighing.

“And what in the name of Dust are you doing in Atlas?”

Blake blinked, too many questions for the moment, and before she could voice something, a light knock was heard from the door, and both of them froze in panic.

“Weiss, dear? Are you alright? We heard noises…”

“Yes, Father, I’m alright!” Weiss quickly answered, walking closer to the door to make sure he wouldn’t try and open it.

“Are you sure? Did something fell over? Can I come in-”

“No, no I’m alright, Father, it won’t be necessary,” she said back, maybe a little bit too fast. “It was just a book that I dropped. From my bed,” she said, nodding confidently at Blake, who rolled her eyes.

There was a pause and she bit her lips, holding her breath. She glanced at Blake, who was frowning, her cat ears atop her head twitching slightly. She doesn’t wear a bow, the heiress noticed. One more reason for her father not to come in. Blake’s head tilted on the side, and she raised two fingers questioningly. She saw her mouth “There are two people!” She heard something that only she could hear and tried to stand, but Weiss quickly walked back to her and tried to settle her friend down again when the doorknob turned.

“Weiss,” said the voice of Winter, “I’m going to enter now.”

Blake gasped and tried to open the window to jump out, but the heiress caught her and sat her down on a chair, whispering angrily through gritted teeth.

“You stay right there and don’t you dare move a muscle or I’ll throttle you. Am I clear, Belladonna?”

Blake wrapped her hand around the frail wrist, squeezing lightly, but let go when the door inched open, and Weiss instantly walked to it, leaning her hand on the wall to keep her sister from entering the room.

“Winter! Really, I am fine, there is no need to come in,” she assured, her smile a little bit forced.

The woman frowned, but smiled nonetheless, her hand still on the doorknob.

“Are you sure? It was quite a noise, and…”

Her eyes trailed down Weiss’s shoulder, down her arm, and she asked in a low voice, glancing quickly behind her to make sure her father wouldn’t hear:

“Is that blood?”

She felt a rush of panic run through her entire being. Winter saw it, and to not alarm their father, she kept her tone light and clear.

“I’m going to enter now. I will handle it, Father; you can go back to sleep. Goodnight!”

With that, she gently pushed her younger sister inside and closed the door behind them, Winter leaning on the door to hear the distant footsteps of the man. After making sure he was gone, she turned to her sister, frowning.

“It’s not – I can explain, just… Don’t do something rash,” Weiss pleaded.

The older woman’s eyebrows shot up when she caught sight of Blake behind her sister, and when the silhouette stood, she could see the ears atop her head, and she reached for her sword at her hip.

“Winter, stop! That _is_ something rash! Just let me…”

Not losing sight of her older sister, she kept an arm reached in her direction to be sure, and she made a few steps on the side to open de bedside lamp, and both Schnee could see how much blood Blake had lost.

“You… You are Weiss’s teammate, back at Beacon,” Winter said in a much more softer tone, letting go of her hilt. “You are a faunus.” She added, her ice-blue eyes trailing atop the girl’s head.

“I would love to introduce Blake to you, but she’s wounded and I don’t know what to do,” Weiss quickly said, trying to make Blake sit again. “Help me, Winter!”

The faunus was standing, as tall as the older Schnee, but she was tense, her arm still kept close against her stomach but was still willing to fight if need be. Her eyes were burning in icy-blue ones, and her ears were flat on her head, only glancing down to Weiss when she pulled too hard on her arm, wincing. The faunus’s white shirt was now red, almost all of the front side moist and sticking to Blake’s skin, and when she opened her mouth to say something, her breathing started to be raged, her eyes rolling slightly and she blinked a few times, slowly.

“Please! She’s going to pass out if she keeps standing!” Weiss implored.

Winter nodded, stepping forward and already rolling up her sleeves.

“Go fetch some bandages, and… pretty much everything you can find that might help,” she ordered, and Weiss disappeared in her bathroom. “Lay down on your back, please,” she said to Blake.

Suspiciously, the faunus sat down, and then lowered herself on her back, grimacing and grunting in the process. Winter hummed, frowning.

“How bad is it?”

Blake snorted, panting a little.

“If I’m lucky, it’s a bullet wound _or_ a sword wound. If I’m not, it’s both.”

The white haired woman nodded once, sliding a hand on her face.

“I see. You should see a doctor, because…”

“I can’t. I wouldn’t be here if I could be in a hospital.”

The tumble of Weiss’s arrival, her arms full of boxes and bottles of different colors and shape, kept Winter from speaking, and she quickly laid the material on the floor before kneeling on the other side of the faunus, taking her hand.

“Can you help her?” She asked to her sister, smiling down to Blake.

“Well, I can try,” her sister huffed. “But really, she should see a doctor.”

Weiss nodded quickly, biting her lips. Dark eyebrows furrowed, a small smile forming on Blake’s face, and her hand still between Weiss’s smaller hands, she reached her fingers to ghost over the pinched mouth of the heiress.

“Hey, stop that,” she said gently. “Your sister doesn’t know it, but I’m a lot tougher than I look.”

A snort was the only answer of Weiss, and the faunus winked as Winter gently pushed aside the arm that was pressing against the wound. Quickly, the older woman tear down the shirt, leaving Blake’s front bare to the cool air, the wound finally exposed. As fast as she could, Winter started cleaning the wound, and they found out it was both a sword and a bullet wound that has miraculously missed every vital organs. But the faunus had lost a lot of blood, still, and she looked paler than normal with her blood soaked shirt, eye bags making her amber eyes look brighter than usual. Winter was almost done bandaging the wound, and Weiss hadn’t let go of the faunus’s hand, not even once. She talked to her the entire time, stroking her hair, brushing her cheek, trying to keep her attention on her instead of the pain, but it was clear now that Blake would soon pass out. So, Weiss decided to ask the question that was burning her tongue.

“Who did this to you, Blake?”

She blinked once, looking like she wasn’t sure if she was going to give an answer. Or it was because she felt numb.

“White Fang,” she finally murmured, closing her eyes.

Weiss straightened her back slightly, her features as sharp as Myrtenaster’s blade.

“You paid Adam a visit,” she mumbled to herself.

Blake chocked a laugh, smiling bitterly.

“Well, it was nothing like a visit of courtesy, let me tell you.”

“So I see,” Weiss said, arching an eyebrow while glancing to the wound, but squeezed the hand in hers anyway. “Why?”

As soon as the words reached her ears, a shadow hovered over Blake’s face, a grim look in her eyes.

“He has to pay for what he did to Yang. To everyone.”

Weiss stared at Blake while the information sinks in, and the faunus lightly squeezed her hand a little.

“I’m so sorry, Weiss. It’s all my fault.”

Snow white eyebrows furrowed, and she pulled lightly on the hand in hers.

“Don’t you say that, it’s absolutely not-”

“He came for me, Weiss,” Blake whispered, staring at the ceiling. “He came for me, at Beacon. Well, he had a greater plan behind, but… He would have done it anyway. And because of me, Yang…”

 “Stop. You stop right there, Belladonna. It’s not your fault, it’s his. Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do.”

“But…”

“Ahpapap! I don’t want to hear it. Don’t blame yourself. Adam isn’t right in his head, Blake. Period.”

There was a moment of silence, a soft smile on Blake’s lips while Weiss toyed with the faunus’s fingers, and Winter finished the knot of the bandage, sitting on her heels with a sigh.

“I really missed you, Weiss,” Blake murmured softly.

Instantly having her attention, the heiress straightened her head with a smile, one hand leaving Blake’s to push her bangs from her eyes.

“I really missed you too, Blake.”

“I’m going to pass out, I feel it,” she mumbled, frowning a bit.

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch over you,” Weiss murmured, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

As if on cue, Blake’s eyes shut and her body, still a little tense, went limp. The two sisters went to take her pulse at the same time, sighing in relief when they felt the thumping, a little bit fast and out of beat, was still there. They then tried to wash her as much as they could, scrubbing the dried blood on her hands and arms, on the floor and on themselves. Weiss was washing her hands, trying to wash away the blood under her nails, when Winter came in the bathroom and leaned on the counter beside her, crossing her arms.

“So…”

Weiss stopped for a second, then proceeded with more focus on her hands.

“A faunus fighting against the White Fang… that’s quite unlikely.”

“She’s actually ex-White Fang.”

Winter straightened her herself as if she was burned.

“What?”

“She quit – Obviously – and came to Beacon to try and help people,” Weiss interrupted quickly. “That’s what she wants to do, help people. Good people.”

The older sister stayed quiet, the water running from the faucet the only noise filling the air.

“What I don’t understand is why did she come here?” The younger sister continued. “What if she stumbled on Father’s balcony? He would have shot her right then and there,” she mumbled under her breath, scrubbing with a new found vigor.

“I thought about that, actually,” Winter started slowly, watching her little sister’s demeanor slow down a little. “My conclusion is: -No offense- But a wounded animal always comes back to someplace they know. If it’s not a place, then others they know. And I think she jumped on the right balcony because it’s not the first time she comes here. Maybe she checked on you without you knowing. I mean,” Winter frowned and started pacing in the room, a hand in her back and the other used to mark the steps,” how can a wounded person can come here, at the mansion –it’s not like it’s down the main road when you arrive at Atlas- and they actually entered the domain without getting caught on cameras or the guards, they climb on the rooftop without, again, getting caught, and land on the right balcony?”

Weiss turned the faucet off and took the hand towel, drying her hands. Her silence was more of an answer than an actual one.

“She learned the rounds of the guards and the location of the cameras. She came here a lot. I have to say, she’s pretty good.”

“Thank you, Winter,” Weiss finally said. “For helping her. I don’t know what I would have done.”

She looked really tired suddenly, and the older sister gently pulled her in her arms, patting her back.

“Don’t mention it, Weiss. You trust her, and I trust you.”

“Still,” the smaller girl squeezed her tighter. “Thank you.”

“Come on, you have to get some sleep too,” Winter said gently, leading her to her bedroom.

They had laid Blake on the bed after they washed her, Winter’s borrowed shirt stark white against the dark hair cascading on Blake’s shoulder. Weiss was going to her bed, it had enough room for her, and when she sat on the edge, Winter cleared her throat.

“And, uh… Don’t flirt so much when I’m around. Being the big sister, I have to protect you, so…” she said with a grin, her hand on the doorknob.

“Wha- I didn’t- What do you mean?” Crimson crept on Weiss’s face, gaping to try and say something coherent.

“Good night, little sister,” the older said, winking, before closing the door behind her, leaving Weiss alone with the sleeping faunus.

With a sigh, the heiress looked at the faunus, breathing softly, her features hard. Frowning, Weiss reached out her hand, and slowly ghosted over every wrinkle, every veins that was running on Blake’s forehead. Suddenly, burning amber eyes opened wide, her body jolting and making Weiss yelp in surprise. She caught Blake’s hands in hers, catching the panting faunus’s attention.

“You’re alright, Blake. Breathe,” she said, taking a deep breath as she said it.

“I thought I died,” Blake whispered, her voice hoarse, “I fought as hard as I could…”

“It’s okay, Blake,” Weiss murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’m right here. I’ll stay with you, alright? You don’t have to be afraid, anymore.”

The faunus nodded, closing her eyes and shyly pulled the heiress closer to her, wrapping her arm around her small frame.

“Is it okay?” She asked.

The heiress nodded silently, shifting for a moment to be more comfortable.

 “You’re going to be my anchor,” the taller woman said, already half asleep.

“I’ll watch over you, Blake. Always,” she murmured back.

But the faunus was already asleep, and Weiss leaned in to gently kiss Blake’s cheek with a goofy grin, then settles in again, feeling her warmth, and more convincing, the powerful, steady and calming beating of her heart against her ear.


End file.
